Stephen Squirrelsky and Friends Play In Kermit's Winter Wonderland/Transcript
http://kimcartoon.to/Cartoon/Frosty-s-Winter-Wonderland/Movie?id=34333 (One winter day) (in the snow) All: There must have been some magic in that old straw hat they found. Oh, When they placed it on his head. (POOF!) Pinocchio: Oh, He's not gonna come to life. Alice: You're right. He's not Kermit the Frog. Russell: Only the real Kermit can come to life. Michael: Only the real Kermit will come alive. Alice: It's not warm here anymore. Wendy: I wish he would come back from the North Pole. Kids: Yeah. John: I wonder if he really means it. Stephen Druschke: Certainly, He means it. You know the day when he left. Don't you? Kermit the Frog had to hurry on his way, But he waved goodbye, Saying 'Don't you cry, I'll be back again some day". (our story begins) Stephen Squirrelsky: Gees. I really missed Kermit. All: So did we. Andrina: Who's Kermit? Andrew Catsmith: He's a frog, who we met in Kermit the Frog (a.k.a. Frosty the Snowman). Rocky: Oh. Katrina: Yeah. Exactly. Ed: When will he come back? Edd: Someday, Ed. Narrator: Meanwhile. (At the North Pole) (with Kermit) Kermit: How I miss those kids and Stephen and his friends? I've been up here for such a long time, I told them I'll be back again someday. But when? (Wind whistles) (SPLAT) Kermit: Oh! City in Winter Wonderland. First snow of season. Hey, so it is today. Stephen: So Kermit sat down and wrote a letter. (writes a letter) (We read it) Eddy: It's from Kermit. And says he'll come back today. (We cheered) (and clapped) Stephen: As the kids and the heroes notice, It really was a winter wonderland and best of all, Kermit is coming back. You may know story of how Kermit came to life. But did you know the story of how Kermit took a wife? (the story continues) Nikkdisneylover8390 presents Kermit's Winter Wonderland All: Kermit the Frog is a fairy tale they say, He was made of snow, But the children know how he came to life one day. Starring Kermit as Frosty. Children as The Kids Miss Piggy as Crystal Lock Shock and Barrel as Jack Frost Stephen Druschke as Andy Griffith Stephen: When you're a kid, Winter is the most wonderful season. But if you're a snowman, It's the season that you can only live. Pooh and the Gang: Oh! (We skate with Kermit) Eds: Cool! Stephen Druschke: Yes. Everyone loved Kermit. But there's three people that are very jealous of him. Lock, Shock and Barrel. Three kids that keeps winter all cold. Lock: What's with that frog? Why can't they like us best? Shock: Because he likes the kids best. And really hates us so much. Barrel: We'll give him some respect. Lock: And we'll need help from some baddies to help us to do so. (We sled down the hill) PPGs: Whee! Stephen Druschke: You still know that Kermit is the fastest belly whopper ever. Mr. Blue Jay: Yeah. Stephen Squirrelsky: We're gonna win. Maggie Lee: Yes! (Lock blows) Shock: Surprise! All: Whoa! (Tigger gasps. Pooh and Piglet gasp) Sandy: Hey, Who are you? Lock: I'm Lock. Shock: Shock. Barrel: And Barrel, that's us. Courage: Lock, Shock and Barrel? Jack Jackalope: Goodness. Three baddies. Not good. Shock: We make winter better with a big blizzard. Oinky Doinky: Oh no. Ben: Look, We don't need you guys to keep winter staying cold. Lady Kluck: You heard what he said, you guys. Flaky: Now excuse us. Little John: We'll be on our way. (They sled away) Skippy Rabbit: Ta-ta! Lock: Ooooooooh! That darn frog! Barrel: He's still liking his friends better than us. Shock: All because of that magic hat that made him come to life. Lock: From Him? Shock: Wait. We'll snatch away that hat. Barrel: Great idea. But how? Narrator: Later. (We're on a sleigh ride with Spirit and Rain pulling it) (and relaxing) Narrator: It was so beautiful that night as they all went for a sleigh ride out to the park. Robert: Can you skate a figure 8? Kermit: I wonder if I can. If I can properly count. (He skates) Tanya: Let's see how well it goes. All: Kermit the Frog was alive as he could be and children say he could laugh and play, Just the same as you and me. Kittens: Hooray! Lock: Hope this work. Barrel: See if it can. (They blow) Shock: See if it can. (We gasps) Sandy: Wind's strong again. Slappy: Oh dear! Kermit: Hold still to me! Skippy: I'm trying to! (Spirit's hat blows away) (into the distance) (Lock grabs it) Lock: Gotcha! Shock: We got it! Barrel: Piece of cake! Stephen Druschke: But what they didn't know that they got the wrong hat. (the villains have the wrong hat) Stephen: Then later that night, Kermit still feels alone. (Kermit feels lonely) Yin: What's the matter, Kermit? Yang: Is something upsetting you? Dexter: Lonely again? Kermit: Yeah. I'm lonely. And it's almost spring time. Sandy: You can't go in houses. Bullwinkle: Yes. You'll melt. Robert: You don't need just friends, You need a wife. Tanya: To keep you company. Kermit: A wife? Rocky J. Squirrel: Yes. Since you didn't have one when we met in the first film. Owen: You see? Priscilla Skunk's my wife. Priscilla: Yes. And since I've been pregnant in The Rescuers, we've got our first daughter, Kessie. Chris: Yep. My wife is Angelina Mouseling. Angelina: I'm going to have two twins. Kermit: That's why you're pregnant right now? Angelina: Yep. In Freddi Fish 4. Chris: In October. Bunnie: Yes. And I'm Tyler's girlfriend and wife. Tails: Amanda's my wife. Amanda: Since we've met in Hoodwinked. Tails: Ja. Amanda: Yeah. And we're still continuing to do spoof traveling. Tongueo: And I'm Penny Ling's husband. Penny Ling: Yes. Since Winter's Rompo's girlfriend. Kermit: Hold up. Hold up. You know those animals don't mix. Rompo: I know we don't mix. But we're attracted to each other. Russell: Who cares? Nicky: It looks really interesting. Kermit: I wish I had a wife. Culu: Yeah. And I wonder how we can find you one. Bradley: Build. Turbo: Yes. Of course. We'll build one. Stephen Squirrelsky: Gosh. Bradley's really saying more words. Randy: That's what he says. Anais: Let's make it a pig. Darwin: With hair. Gumball: And a dress. Freddi: Of course. That's it. A female pig. Narrator: The next day. (We build a snow pig) (and give it her and a dress) Narrator: So, the next day, the heroes set to work building a snow pig. Stephen Druschke: They use a wig for her hair. Luther: Impressive. Pooh: All done. Cow: Oh goody. Chicken: Cool. Courage: Yes! Leonard: Now for a name. Mary? Walter: No. I don't think so. Booker: Coco? Coco Bandicoot: Hey! That's my name, Booker. Booker: Oops. (grins) Coco Bandicoot: That's okay. Another name, please. Courage: Tillie? Robin Hood: From The Little Engine That Could and Cats Don't Dance? Johnny Bravo: Mama? Maid Marian: Nope. Another one. Kermit: Miss Piggy. Dexter: Perfect. Reba: But how can we make her come to life? Robbie: A magic wig. Speckle: No. Darnell: A dress? Luna: Neither. Tyler: That must be something for her to wear. Ian: How about we use Frosty's hat? Ryan: No. That'll make him become a statue again. Alvin: You dope. Fluffy: Try another one. Serena: Leave it to me. I'll make her living. Piper: Great idea. Serena: Okay. Snowy Powy Blowy Ho Ho, Make this snow pig all living! (POOF!) (But Serena was covered in snow like a snow pony) (Ed and Eddy laugh) Edd: Are you proud of yourselves?! (The Powerpuff Girls laugh) Courage: Ooooh, I knew that would never work when my name isn't Saint Nicolas. Dexter: And it's not. (Woody laughs) (Watterson Kids laugh) (Kittens laugh) (Sandy laughs) (Rocky and Andrina laugh) (The Chipmunks laugh) (The Chipettes laugh) Serena: Oh ponies! That wasn't supposed to happen! (Pooh and the gang laugh) (They stop) (and calm down) Ed: Oh. Eddy: Ah. Yin: Now what? Yang: What can we do next? Skippy: Rain, Can we use your hat on Piggy? (Rain nods) (They put the hat on Piggy, But nothing happen) Toulouse: Something's wrong. Stephen Squirrelsky: Dang it! Marie: Nothing's working. Berlioz: Oh dear. Sandy: No use. We'll have to think of a way. Kermit: I thought it would work. It's hopeless. Nick: Oh dear. Looks like Miss Piggy will never wake up. Stephen Druschke: Yeah. Kermit's sad that Piggy's ain't living. But meanwhile, Lock, Shock and Barrel took a good look at the hat they stole. Lock: What?! Spirit's hat? Barrel: Uh oh. Shock: We must have picked the wrong one. (Lock snarled and steam came out of his ears) (and blew a whistle of a train engine) Lock: WE'VE BEEN FOOLED! Shock: Wrong hat! Barrel: We show him who had he fooled. (they snicker) Narrator: That night. (We still can't find a way to make Piggy come to life) (and keep thinking) Rocky: What kind of dessert that has wind? Andrina: I wonder what kind it has. Rocky: A Blow Cone. (Laughs) Andrina: (laughs) Good one, Rocky. (Amy facepalms) Amy: Oh, for crying out loud! Earl: Who would ever wanna have a blow cone? Stinky: Any kind of animal, I presume? Harry: Never mind. Andrew: Or any kind of human? Stephen Druschke: The heroes never know about the three baddies evil scheme. So, Kermit placed some frost flowers that he made from the snow into her arms. (the flowers melt) Stephen Druschke: Then the wintery stars twinkled down, Kermit's gift of love, Those simple flowers worked an icy miracle. (POOF!) Miss Piggy: Happy Birthday. Pooh and the Gang: Oh! Stephen Squirrelsky: It... It... It... Eds: Cool! Dexter: It worked! It worked! Kittens: Hooray! Kermit: Piggy, I've been waiting all day. What kept you? Piggy: Oh, Kermit. Thanks for giving me these flowers. Stephen Druschke: There never been two happier snow animals. Dwarfs: Hooray! Piggy: Hey, Everyone! We're going to have a wedding! Judy: Bravo! (Song begins) (as Kermit and Piggy dance) PGGs: Kermit and Piggy, What a happy jolly team, Running here and there, Saying we're a pair, Happy Birthday to agreed. Eds: Yahoo! Lock: There he is. Barrel: And his new wife. Stephen Druschke: Oh no! Shock: We'll get them. (Lock blows) (so hard) (The hat blows off of Kermit's head) (and flies away) (Kermit became a plain snow frog again) Wallace: Oh heck! (Pooh gasps, Piglet gasps and Tigger gasps) Rabbit: That's what fierce looks like. Kermit's a plain snow frog again. Piggy: Oh, Kermy. What did they do to you? Eeyore: Turned him into a snow frog again, I suppose. Lock: Yes! The hat's ours now! Shock: It's ours now. Barrel: No more Kermit. (they laugh) Piggy: Why, you nasty rodents. No more Kermit? I think something would suit my husband to bring him back to life. (She makes a flower out of snow) Piggy: There. I think this should work. (Kermit comes back to life): Happy Birthday. Piggy: Happy Birthday to you too, Kermit. PPGs: Phew. Eds: That was close. Lock: WHAT?! Barrel: That's impossible! Shock: Is it? Lock: Why, yes, it is. (They sled away) (and escaped) Lock: Hey! Wait! Come back here! Barrel: It's no use. Shock: Ooooh. You darn snow animals. Barrel: Here, throw their hat back. (TOSS!) Shock: There. (Rocky raspberries) (Andrina taunts by pointing her tongue out) Lock: Drat. We've been out frosted again. Barrel: Tricksters! (They fall with a goofy holler) Shock: Down we go. (SPLAT) (with a Wilhelm scream) Narrator: Later. Kermit: Hey, Everyone. It's time for that wedding. Kittens: Hooray! Russell (UP): A wedding? Wendy: Really? Alice: We need a preacher. Come on. Pinocchio: On the double. Stephen Druschke: They called a wedding on that very night. Then Sultan showed, But when he saw Kermit and Miss Piggy. Sultan: By goodness, it's a couple of animals in love. (We nod) (and winked) Sultan: But I'm only allow to marry real people. It'll won't be allegel to tie this knot. Tigger: I beg you pardon? What?! Piglet: What?! Pooh: What?!! Rabbit: What?! Gumball, Anais, and Darwin: What!? Stephen Squirrelsky: Dang it. Sandy: Snap! Robin: Now what? Little John: What'll we do? Sultan: What the parson for animals need is a snow animal parson. I'll help you build them. Marian: Of course. That's it. Narrator: 2 minutes later. (2 minutes later) Narrator: So that was organized. They made a snow animal parson. (We build a snow bear) (and finish him at last) Blossom: It's not living. Bubbles: And not yet anyway. Sultan: Not until he holds the good book in his hands. Buttercup: Of course! That's it. (We put the book on the snow bear's hand) (to see if it can work) (POOF!) (like magic) Fozzie Bear: Happy Birthday. Tulio: What do you know? Miguel: It worked. Magilla: Voila. Lock: Oh no. Not a wedding. Barrel: Oh no wonder. Shock: Now it'll be double. All: Yay! Lock: I won't allow it. Barrel: Neither will I. Shock: We're the most powerful kids of winter. (they snicker) (They blow) (harder) Stephen Squirrelsky: Oh, Not another blizzard. Sandy: Take cover. Miss Piggy: Oh, You must be those kids. Lock, Shock and Barrel. Piper: Up there. Lock: Finally. Now we're getting some attention. Barrel: Bravo. Piggy: You're the important people we need. Shock: Oh. So we are. Thanks. Sandy: Will you stop this wind? Rocko: Yes. It's going to get really annoying. Lock: Okay. Barrel: We promise. Piggy: You see? The bride is winter, The groom is winter, The preacher is winter and the wedding needs to be wintery. Shock: Correct. Kermit: Would you like to be best men. All: Yes. Lock: We're always best men. Barrel: Same here. Shock: Hey everyone, Happy birthday. Sheila Fox: Yeehaw! Stephen Druschke: And so the wedding began. Dwarfs: Hooray! (Song begins) Melody: Over the ground by a massive of white, A head of a diamond shines melts through the night. Eds: Woohoo! Barbra: Two hearts are thrilling, Fire the chilling weather. PPGs: Yay! Emerald: Sleigh bells ring, Are you listening? In the lane, Snow is glistening. A beautiful sight, We're happy tonight, Walking in a winter wonderland. Kittens: Hooray! Tawnie: In the meadow we can build a snowman And pretend that he's a circus clown We'll have lots of fun with mister snowman Until the other kids knock him down Sasha: Later on, We can spire, As we dreamed by the fire. Melody: To face unafraid The plans that we've made Walking in a winter wonderland Barbra: In the meadow, We can build a snowman and pretend that he is Parson Brown. Emerald: Same here. Sasha: He'll say "Are you married?", We'll say "No, Man". Tawnie: But you can do the job When you're in town Emerald: Hold your nose, It's a thrilling. Barbra: Though your nose gets a chilling Melody: We'll fall and can framed. Sasha: We'll frolic and play, the Eskimo way Fantasy Girls: Walking in a winter wonderland. All: Walking in a winter wonderland Walking in a winter wonderland Fozzie: I pronounce you, Husband and wife. Kermit and Piggy: Yes! (KISS!) (they kiss each other) (We cheered) (and clapped) Stephen Druschke: And they lived happily ever after. Through January, February, March and way into April. Then that day, Winter almost didn't end. (Winter never ends) (Temperature is going up) (to the top) Piggy: Oh, Kermy. When the thermometer gets all red, It's time for us to go. Kermit: Same here. Lock: Wait. Hold on. I can fix that. (Blows) Barrel: That'll work. Shock: Now Winter won't end when we're around. All: Yay! Stephen Druschke: But the grown ups started to get worried. So Sultan took care of the problem. (the problem is taken care of by Sultan) Sultan: Winter never ends? Well, You like it. But what about the new leaves on the trees and the flowers? It's gotta be spring when the snow is gone. What would you say if Spring never comes? (we seem impressed) Yin: Oh dear. Yang: Not good. Lock: We like flowers. But we never see them before. Barrel: Exactly. Shock: Don't look at us bad. Danny Hamster: Okay. Piggy: He's right. It's time for us to go. Kermit: Yeah. Come on. Before we melt. Stanz: We'll miss you until next winter. Einstein Hamster: Yeah. Promise you'll come back again some day. (We head to the train station) (and arrive on time) Stephen Druschke: Kermit and Piggy knew the sun was hot that day, So they said "Let's run and we'll have some fun now before we melt away". Wubbzy: Hurry! Stephen Druschke: Down to the village with a broomstick in their hands, Running here and there, All around to square, Saying "Catch us if you can". Daizy: Quickly! Stephen Druschke: They lead them down the streets of town right to the traffic cop, And they only pause a moment when they heard him hollered... Police Cop: Halt! Chi Fu: Halt! (We stop) Chi Fu: Are you the same guys I met before? Kermit: Yes. This is Miss Piggy. Chi Fu: And is she your wife? Piggy: That's right. Chi Fu: Well, at least, you don't surprise me anymore. Anyway, better get going. (We get going) Chi Fu: Isn't that nice Kermit married to Piggy? (He gasps) Chi Fu: A married couple in love!? (He fainted) (and landed) (At the station) (a train engine, with a coach, boxcar, and caboose, stands firm) Stephen Druschke: Kermit and Piggy had to hurry on their way, But they waved goodbye, Saying "Don't you cry, We'll be back again someday". (train whistle blows) (We waved) (as the train left) Stephen Druschke: Even Lock, Shock and Barrel left for the North Pole too. Then their winter magic fades away and spring came. So Winter Wonderland was a memory. Always be a memory, But good memories will never die. Cause we know that on that not so far away day, That snowflake will fall. (spring has come) (Snowflake drops and Stephen quivers) (and shakes) Stephen Druschke: And then... (Lock blows) (and as Brain does the same) (Winter came again) (at last) (We had fun in the snow) (and played in it) Stephen Squirrelsky: Let all your winters be wonderful. Sandy: Yay! Kermit and Piggy: And frosty too. All: Hooray! Rocky: With a cold in your nose. (Laughs) Andrina: Same here. (Laughs) (Snow goes on) (and pours faster) The End. That's all folks. (Credit plays) (and stops) Stephen Squirrelsky: This is Stephen Squirrelsky. Andrew Catsmith: This is Andrew Catsmith. Stephen Squirrelsky: We'll see you next time on another spoof traveling. Remember, If a spoofer doesn't have the interest on the sequels, Use your imagination. Andrew Catsmith: Yeah. Great idea. Since I like trains and boats and other stuff best of all. (We winked) (and waved) (The Cuties Logo) (Stephen Squirrelsky Presentation) (Andrew Catsmith) Category:Movie-Spoof Travels